


I need to tell her

by HellyeahMortinez



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Missing Scene, Pre Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: Henry doesn't know what his last encounter with Adam will bring so he knows he has one last thing to do before he goes.Part 3 of my drabbles series
Relationships: Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I need to tell her

**Author's Note:**

> This is somehow a missing scene from 1x22: The Last death of Henry Morgan.  
> "Missing" lol. I just did it in my own way *cough*. It's what I think should have happened after Jo and Henry's talk in the car and his confession regarding his feelings toward her at the store.  
> I mean they wouldn't probably go that far but yeah. I rated M just because but there's nothing really explicit to be honest.

* * *

\- All of that would be so much easier if I didn't…

Henry didn't finish his sentence but Abe had a perfectly good idea of what he wanted to say and he wasn't subtle to anyone

\- You're emoting Henry, continue

Henry sighed

\- Whatever feelings I have for Jo are not relevant, I have to protect her from Adam.

Abe just nodded even he wasn't as convinced

\- I know what I have to do, whether she hates me for it or not.

His heart broke just at the thought of losing Jo for good, he has been a coward to her the past few weeks and he kept pushing her away but if there was something he didn't want to, it was for her to find herself caught in the fire between him and Adam and that psychopath could use her against him and hurt her very badly, he had absolutely no feelings and would kill anyone getting in the way.

Abe walked toward him and put his hands on his shoulders

\- Henry! I know things are a bit complicated at the moment but you don't know how it's going to end

Henry nodded

\- You're right, I don't, I don't even know if I'm going to make it alive and frankly this isn't how I would have like to end things with Jo.

He seemed to reconsider something and wondered if this was worth the move because he wasn't sure Jo wasn't going to shoot him with the way she just kicked him off her car a few minutes earlier.

Abe seemed to read his thoughts

\- Henry! You love her, you didn't exactly say it but any idiot could understand it. She's the best thing that ever happened to you since mom and I can't blame you for falling for her, Jo is lovely and she's always protecting you

Henry knew that and was very aware of what she's done for him all year long, he felt a lump in his throat

\- I know, that's why I wanted to keep her far away from Adam but now I don't even know if I'm going to make it alive. I have been a coward a few minutes earlier when she brought me back, I wanted to tell her what I really felt, I was ready to, the words were on the tip of my tongue but for whatever reason, I couldn't get anything straight and I ended up telling her she's someone I care very deeply about.

Abe stared at him and smiled

\- It's been a while since you've opened yourself to a woman and your heart has chosen her, I'm not saying you should tell her your secret right now, though she really needs to know. As you said it yourself, you don't know what your confrontation with Adam will bring, I hope not bad things because I won't live with myself if you're gone for good

He managed to put a smile on Henry's lips

\- But love doesn't last forever, Jo isn't eternal and if you know you love her and you do and it's probably the first time I'm seeing you being so sure of something then you should go ahead and tell her what you feel.

Henry nodded. Abe was right and if Jo deserved something, it was to know what he has been feeling for her for a couple of months now.

He started to climb the stairs and just whispered

\- Thank you, Abe, if I call you, that would mean Jo probably shot me

Abe rolled his eyes

\- Don't be an idiot, she loves you too! Now go and don't come back here or I will shoot you myself.

Henry grinned and headed to Jo's home.

_******* _

When he found himself in front of her porch, he just stared at the door, deciding if he should knock or not, things between them ended in such a bad way, it has been a while since he argued with a woman but she had a point and with everything she's done for him all year long, he was putting himself in her shoes and she was tired and frustrated.

He took a deep breath and gathered the courage to knock. He waited way too long, maybe too much, this was unusual. Maybe Jo knew it was him and didn't want to open the door, not that he could blame her

\- Jo? – he whispered his head resting against the door – Jo, are you in here?

Still no answer. He sighed until he looked up and saw the light on, Jo was there and he knew she could hear the knock even if she was in her room. He carefully listened and he heard her breathing behind the door, she was there and she saw him and didn't want to open.

He leaned against the door and said

\- Jo! I know you're here! Listen, I have no excuses for my behaviour these past few days, I'm very much aware I hurt you and I am a coward, I know that.

Jo was also leaning on the door and her heart was beating a mile per minute, she was confused and lost and completely in love with him so she didn't know what to think anymore

\- I am truly sorry but there's something I'm not lying on is what I told you back in the car. Jo, I care so much about you – he sighed- more than a friend or a partner, there's something more, it was there from the day you walked in my morgue and introduced yourself.

Jo felt her heart beat faster and tears at the corner of her eyes.

\- You've been so much covering my bullshit this year and I'm grateful for that, you didn't have to. It's just, things came up in the way and I was serious when I said I wanted to protect you, that pugio is dangerous… It's not a myth and I don't want you to get hurt or to be killed, I won't even be living with myself If I come to lose you, Jo.

Her hand was now on the doorknob, still waiting for him to say something, anything

\- Look, I know there's a lot I have to explain and I promise I will but right now I just want to talk to you and not through a door.

Jo bit her lip, she was weak, she loved him, she needed him but she couldn't wrap her mind around how badly he hurt her.

\- I wanted to tell you back in the car but I couldn't find the strength to do so.

He leaned further against the door, with one hand on it and whispered in a voice he could hardly recognize as his own

\- The truth is…I have fallen in love with you Jo, this wasn't planned but it happened, it happened and I didn't even see it coming. And I just wanted you to know that. I hope you will forgive me.

He started to turn around because he knew this was hopeless but the door abruptly opened and without him being able to react, Jo dragged him inside and pushed him against the nearest wall, crashing her lips on his not even letting him breathe.

Soon enough their hands found their way to each other clothes and they were quickly discarded at their feet and Henry reversed their position and slammed Jo against the said wall, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving his large hands up and down to her half-naked body. They were both standing with nothing more but their panties/undies.

They were barely able to stand on their own two feet, especially Jo. She just dragged him along from the hall to her bedroom when she pushed him to the edge of the bed, she just straddled him, moved her body up and down against him until she felt it and she moaned. Soon enough the rest of the clothes followed each other on the floor and they were left with nothing butt naked.

They've rolled on the sheets for two long hours and once they were done they quickly fell asleep into each other's arms without saying any more words.

_******* _

In the morning after, Henry was first to be up and he knew it was time for him to go and confronted Adam. He looked for his undies and stared at Jo who was sleeping on her stomach with her hair falling in front of her eyes like a cascade. He moved to her side and kissed her neck

\- I do hope I will be able to come back to you

Jo opened one eye and shot him a dirty look

\- Where are you going?

\- Well… I have some important things to take care of

Jo stretched and sat on the bed with the sheet around her naked body, Henry sat in front of her and entwined his fingers with hers

\- Something you can't tell me, right?

\- I know I'm going against what I told you last night but I will share everything, I just need to take care of that and I will come back

\- Let me come with you!

He shook his head

\- No! It's too dangerous! I need to do this alone

Jo sighed, she knew she had to let him do no matter what he was up against… But she knew she couldn't let him get killed so she would follow him, discreetly.

He gave her one long sweet kiss on the lips and turned around when she called him

\- Henry!

He looked at her, she blushed and blew

\- I love you too!

He smiled at her and captured her whole beauty, this is where he belonged and wanted to be forever. He wouldn't die today and he would come back to her because she was all he ever needed now.


End file.
